This core will coordinate and provide: 1. human cell lines ((volunteer neutrophils, monocytes, epithelial cells, (pulmonary microvascular endoithelial cells, hMVEC); 2. imaging and optical experiment facility (FRET, 3D reconstruction, multichannel imaging and cytometry); 3. Mass spectroscopic protein analysis and 4. efficient use of a perishable inventory of labeled primary and secondary antibodies. At present the Core is equipped for full tissue culture capabilities, two digital deconvoluting microscopes equipped to perform live or fixed cell 3D imaging in upto 4 color channels; Beckman Coulter flow cytometer for uptpo 5 fluorophores, 3 mass spectrometers with supporting 1 and 2 gel elctrophoresis equipment, and robotic spot pickers. The Core is staffed by personnel who are highly experienced in all aspects of primary human cell culture, various imaging methodologies and proteomics. The core will actively move into the future (2-4 years), 1. by linking data to national databases (primarily the GEO project) and 2. expanding its own repertoire of analytical methods before the need arises, 3. Linking to other core analytical efforts (NMR, MS, microarrays) within the region.